This invention relates to an article carrier of the basket type adapted to accommodate a plurality of articles, such as bottles and to a blank for forming the carrier. Normally a basket carrier for bottles includes a central (medial) partition structure which incorporates a handle structure by which the carrier can be lifted and carried and the bottles are arranged in rows on either side of the partition structure. More often than not, bottles are separated from one another by transverse partition panels extending from each side of the medial partition structure to the adjacent side wall of the carrier. Hence, in this type of arrangement the bottles are accommodated in individual cells of the carrier although such cells are not essential.
Known basket carriers require a series of complex folds to form partition structures, which may require the blank to be rotated or inverted during construction, thus slowing the process down.
One example of a basket style carrier is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,706 which discloses a carrier having side and end walls, a bottle partition structure and bottom wall with sloping panel portions provided with bottle apertures. The bottle apertures have overlying tabs to protect part of the bottle in the cut out.
Another example is illustrated in CH 670 432 which illustrates a carrier blank having side and end walls, a medial partition structure connected to the side wall by an internal partition and to the opposing end walls.
The complex structure of known basket carriers requires a large amount of board to be used with an irregular shape of blank profile, thereby resulting in material wastage, which is undesirable.